Yoshitsune Minamoto
Yoshitsune Minamoto (源 義経) is a new character in Warriors Orochi 2. He is one of the star characters in the epic historical story, The Tale of the Heike, which told the 12th century story of the Minamoto clan's struggle to wrest control of Japan and the imperial court from the Taira Clan. His Japanese voice actor is Yusei Oda for the Warriors Orochi series. Role in Games Yoshitsune Minamoto starts his story facing Lu Bu alone at Ru Xu Kou. Ranmaru and Zhou Tai rush to his rescue. After they safely escape from the remnant Orochi forces, the young samurai reveals that he's looking for his nemesis, Kiyomori Taira. Glad to have a noble ally, he temporarily stays with Wu during his search. After Kiyomori's defeat, he begins to wonder about Lu Bu's whereabouts as he began to respect the warrior. It's unknown what he plans to do after their victory. In Warriors Orochi Z, he eventually meets his long time friend, Benkei, but is disappointed to see him with the Orochi army. Looking past any differences he may have, he teams up with Benkei and Kiyomori to prove the might of the Genji and Heike era in one of the game's dream modes. Character Information Personality A man full of pride for his family, Yoshitsune is an upright leader who values nobility and fairness. He despises Kiyomori's deceitfulness but continues to recognize him as an admirable rival. His overzealous urge to end Kiyomori drives him into battle though it sometimes leads him to making rash decisions. He is probably good friends with Sun Quan. Quotes *"All right, everyone. Listen up!" *"Leave it to me." *"For the Minamoto!" *"Another falls to the Minamoto!" *"In the name of Minamoto!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : Shoots three spheres of thunder against the enemies. : , : Yoshitsune swings his laser sword diagonally in the opposite direction. : , , : Shoots a thunder ball forward. : , , , : Slices enemies twice while launching two spinning blade-like objects with every strike. : , , , , : Yoshitsune swings his sword creating a gust of wind. : , , , , , : Yoshitsune moves forward and grabs an enemy. He then jumps and throws the enemy back to the ground while in midair. : , , , , , , : Impales an enemy, lifts his sword and creates a lightning bolt which electrocutes the enemy, then throws the enemy. : , , , , , , , : Yoshitsune jumps and swing his sword to the left, right and left again launching two spinning blade-like objects forward in his last two strikes while in midair. : , , , , , , , , , , , : Yoshitsune skips forward four times while slashing with his laser sword and leaps upward a little and then moves in a circular motion finishing the combo with another slash downward. : : Yoshitsune shoots a ball of thunder multiple times and swing his sword thrice while launching a spinning blade-like object towards the enemy with his second strike. :Dashing : spinning hopping slash. : , : Jumps and shoots a ball of thunder against the enemies. : , : Jumps and thrusts downward with his laser sword. *'R1': Charges and grabs an enemy absorbing his/her power to strengthen laser sword within a short period. Yoshitsune's laser sword will emit an orange glow and becomes a little longer within a few seconds once the player performs a 100 combo before the time limit ends. *'R1' (counter): Swings laser sword in a circular motion and moves forward, delivering another strike. Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : Yoshitsune has his laser sword disappear to fire a harsh gust of wind with his gauntlet. Hits and launches foes to his right. : , , : downwards chop that emits a lightning bolt. : , , , : harsh rising slice to his right. : , , , , , , , : series of swings to his right. : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Weapons Historical Information Personal Info Minamoto no Yoshitsune was the ninth son of Minamoto no Yoshitomo and was famously known to have served under his older brother and leader of the Genji, Minamoto no Yoritomo. He is known in legends to be a fearless, pale-skinned handsome warrior who braved many challenges since his childhood. He was a capable strategist in any situation and had a peerless image in spite of his youth. In reality, however, historical records only note his activities during the mid to late movements of the Genpei War and his suicide; his actual history before then is not documented. Even so, historical accounts from this short time period do support some of the traits commonly associated with Yoshitsune. He was indeed praised as the model warrior by Shukaku Hoshino, Yoritomo's monk advisor, who stated that Yoshitsune had no equal in military affairs or strategic planning. However, his glory seeking ways were also recorded to have lead to his downfall. In 1180, Yoritomo ordered Yoshitsune to be one of the horse riding escorts for carpenters during a high-classed ceremony at Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū. Yoshitsune humbly expressed that he lacked confidence for the deed but proceeded with his older brother's assurance. Whilst riding on the horse, Yoritomo reportedly feared the abdominal presence of his brother. Later, Yoshitsune's radical methods and insistence to end the Heike after the Battle of Ichi-no-tani and the Battle of Dan-no-ura in the Gyokuyō were heavily criticized by the veterans following him as distrustful and too dangerous. What earned his negative reputation with the eastern lords wasn't the goal behind his actions but his overzealousness; Yoshitsune dared to act on his own authority and braved many perilous conditions without fully considering the repercussions of his actions. According to the Azuma Kagami, Kajiwara Kagetoki sent a written request for Yoshitsune's prompt return to Kantō after the Battle of Dan-no-ura, as he thought the young commander had grown arrogant with his trend of success. Kagetoki's letter implied that he wasn't alone with his dissatisfaction with Yoshitsune, and his words held a tone insisting he come back for his safety. In response, Yoshitsune had stated that Kagetoki's concerns were arbitrary and continued to act on his own will. In spite of his reported grudge against Yoshitsune, Kagetoki was among the few who openly mourned the tragic circumstances regarding the general's death. Kujo Kanezane complemented the general during his fall, reflecting that Yoshitsune was a brave and humane individual in spite of losing everything and was worthy of praise. While several portraits are dedicated to him, not a single one that is known today was drawn during his lifetime. No known historical records state any descriptions of his physical appearance. His childhood name was supposedly Ushiwakamaru (牛若丸) and his legal alias was Kurō (九郎). Historically, his legal alias was decided based on the order of his birth and not due to the reason stated in the Gikeiki story. Relations with Women His legal wife was Sato Gozen (郷御前, also known as Kyōhime or Kita no Kata), the daughter of Kawagoe Shigeyori and Yoritomo's wet nurse (real name unknown but called Kawagoe no Ama). Her real name is not recorded as she is mainly referred to as her father's daughter or Yoshitsune's wife in historical records; Sato Gozen is a name devised by local legends surrounding her. When Yoshitsune was established as a local minister in Kyoto, Yoritomo ordered her to be Yoshitsune's wife. Yoshitsune had not personally approved of the marriage and was angered by the proposal. In spite of his protests, everything regarding the arranged marriage was already decided before he was made aware of it. During his revolt against his brother, Yoshitsune returned to Kyoto to retrieve her and his daughter and took them with him to Oshu. They followed him until they were cornered at Koromogawa no Tachi. Before he committed suicide, Yoshitsune killed Sato Gozen -who was twenty-two years old- and his four year old daughter. Yoshitsune's famous lover was Shizuka Gozen (静御前), a shirabyōshi -also known as a high-classed prostitute. When he fled from Kyoto and tried to head toward Kyushu, Shizuka was stranded from him at Yoshino. She tried to wander back to Kyoto by herself but was lost wandering in the mountains. She was found in the mountains near Kyoto by Hōjō Tokimasa, and he brought her and her mother back with him to Kamakura. Soon, she danced before Yoritomo on a stage at Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū. During her performance, she sang a defiant song describing her longing for Yoshitsune and dissatisfaction with her captivity. Yoritomo was furious by her blatant arrogance, but his wife, Hōjō Masako, spoke on Shizuka's behalf and he spared the woman's life. The message behind her dance was well known and deeply moved her audience. At the time, Shizuka was pregnant with Yoshitsune's child. Yoritomo, weary of the future threat against him, decided he would spare the child if it were a girl; if she gave birth to a boy, he would order the child's death. Tragically, Shizuka gave birth to a boy and she tearfully tried her best to avoid being separated from him. However, Shizuka's mother took the infant away from her and the boy was sent to drown in the waters of Yuigahama. Two months later, Shizuka and her mother were sent back to Kyoto. Masako and Ōhime (Yoritomo's eldest daughter) took pity on her and gave her treasures to try to cope with the loss. Her further activities after her return to Kyoto are not known. According to the Sonpi Bunmyaku, Warabihime (蕨姫) was Yoshitsune's other mistress. Like Sato Gozen, she is called Warabihime in folklore and her real name is not recorded. She was the daughter of Taira no Tokitada and she was given to Yoshitsune for a political alliance. Not much is known about her, and she is said to have returned to her father after her lover left Kyoto. A few legends state that she could have given birth to another daughter for Yoshitsune, but these claims have little evidence to support them. Genpei War To understand Yoshitsune's role in the war, it is first necessary to mention a summarization of the events prior to his participation. After Emperor Go-Shirakawa abdicated the throne in favor of a new political system, he swore into priesthood and had his son, Emperor Nijo, rule. However, the former emperor still oversaw affairs and ordered for regions to be rearranged to his designs. Taira no Kiyomori, whose family was greatly rewarded with their participation in the prior Hōgen Rebellion, was in full favor of reform as his military forces had permission to constantly march around the streets of Kyoto. With his family's growing influences, he arranged a political union with his granddaughter for the young emperor. Opponents to Kiyomori's manipulations of the throne arose throughout the countryside; they were either infuriated by Kiyomori's disregard or sought proper compensations for their own losses caused by the Hōgen Rebellion. Siding with the former emperor, the Genji group staged a coup d'etat once Kiyomori returned to Kyoto. During the short yet violent conflicts that followed, the Three Sacred Treasures -three ancient artifacts traditionally presented during an emperor's enthronement- were taken by a Genji soldier, Minamoto no Moronaga. As the Heike troops gradually overpowered the Genji's fewer numbers, Moronaga eventually surrendered and offered the Three Sacred Treasures. Yoshitsune's father, Yoshitomo, was one of the designated commanders of the rebellion, and he fought desperately with his three eldest sons to achieve a lasting victory. He eventually lost his life when the Genji forces crumbled and Yoshitomo was ordered to commit suicide in Owari Province. Wanting to swiftly deal with future threats, Kiyomori forcibly merged the two emperors' governments and ruled the majority of the land with military might. A heavy blow was dealt to those desiring to overthrow him, their numbers slimming more than before and their surviving members had to work in highly guarded secrecy. As Kiyomori was either ordering the executions or banishing the relatives of those against them, he was given the proposition of dealing with the then thirteen year old son of Yoshitomo, Yoritomo. For reasons not quite known, Yoritomo was mysteriously spared and sent into exile in Izu Province. A particularly famous tale explains that the child allegedly bore a striking resemblance to Kiyomori's departed nephew, Taira no Iemori. Iemori died around the same age as their prisoner and Kiyomori's step-mother, who couldn't bare to witness another "Iemori"'s death, begged mercy for Yoritomo's fate. The Heike gradually expanded their influence and stifled the resistance against them. Years later, Kiyomori's grandson was born and the Three Sacred Treasures were used to enthrone the young boy as emperor. When the Taira rose into royalty, anti-Heike resentments grew even among Heike followers. Yoritomo had grown into adulthood by this time and was married into the influential Hōjō family. Since his mother was from the noble Fujiwara family, he was designated as Yoshitomo's proper heir and the new leader of the remaining Genji. The Hōjō were formerly vassals of the Heike, but Yoritomo had gained their loyalty when he promised a high position for their clan head if they were victorious. Several Genji loyalists whom realized that he was the last Genji to lead them banded under Yoritomo's banner. With these forces, Yoritomo started his own rebellion and suppressed several other Heike vassals in the Kantō region. Following the Battle of Fujiwara, Yoshitsune reportedly left his former home at Hiraizumi, Oshu to join under his brother at Kisegawa. Alone for the journey, Yoritomo spotted him and met with his brother in person. He graciously compared their meeting to the ties shared by their great ancestors, Minamoto no Yoshiie and Minamoto no Yoshimitsu. Touched by their reunion and by the honorable words, Yoshitsune was said to have pressed his hand to his face to hide his tears. Together with his older brother, Noriyori, Yoshitsune was named a member of the expeditionary forces and was devoted to the management of affairs in Kantō. Solidifying the Genji Not all of the Genji accepted Yoritomo as their leader as easily as Yoshitsune. Their cousin, Minamoto no Yoshinaka, was chief among them and had his own league of followers. Yoshinaka had previously challenged his cousin's right as clan leader before, but they were able to reconcile their differences by deciding on a political marriage between his eldest son, Yoshitaka, and Ōhime. Yoshinaka went on his own conquests against the Heike by attacking the central sections of the main island. As he invaded Kyoto, he simultaneously rescued Emperor Go-Shirakawa in 1183 and made the capital his new residence. However, as his troops stayed, Yoshinaka proved to be a poor ruler and heavily abused the common folk. Yoshinaka also insisted to place the young Hokuroku-no-Miya on the throne, which outraged Yoritomo. Their opposition became official when Yoritomo proclaimed the Juei Decree, a cease and desist directed toward Yoshinaka that was largely answered with contempt. Since Yoritomo could not leave Kamakura undefended against Taira troops, Yoshitsune and Nakahara no Chikayoshi were sent to deal with their cousin in his place. By the time Yoshitsune's army positioned themselves at Fuwa no Seki in November, Yoshinaka was still at war with the Heike armies and his main forces were directed towards them. Yoshitsune's army had a hard time entering the capital and could manage 600 or so horsemen through. Surprised by Genji troops suddenly near his doorstep, Yoshinaka had tried to compromise his predicament by confining Emperor Go-Shirakawa. Told by the retired emperor's messenger of the situation in Kyoto, Yoshitsune and Chikayoshi moved to Ise Province. After Yoshitsune sent a report about the sudden turn of events to his brother, he collaborated with the local lords in Ise and Taira no Nobukane in a joint attack against Yoshinaka. It is presumed that other factions followed Yoshitsune's army as they surrounded Yoshinaka's forces at Uji. In January 1184, Yoshinaka's forces had a few hundred to face the thousands assimilated in Uji while their leader tried to repel the rest of the subjugation forces at Awazu. Once their commander fell, Yoshitsune's army captured his rebel older brother, Yoshihiro. His prisoner was beheaded four months later. Weeks after the internal strife ended in January, the Heike in the western provinces began to make their move and assembled their forces as far as Fukuhara-kyō. With permission to stop the enemies approach, Yoshitsune lead forces along the Tanba Road to ambush the Heike troops in March. The Heike noticed the suspicious march and ordered Taira no Sukemori to intercept at Mount Mikusa in Harima. Mikusa was located near a transportation boarder with an adjacent steep mountain and deep valleys. As the Heike also ruled over the nearby populace, they decided to make it a defensive fort while forcing the Genji forces into close ranged combat. Yoshitsune had the area scouted before his army charged. Realizing the risks of waiting another day for the Heike to recover, he ordered his forces to commence a night attack and set fire to the Heike fort. Thwarted by the ambush, the Heike forces pulled back and Yoshitsune's army of several thousands proceeded onward; their destination was the western rear of the dominant Heike forces. In the midst of Yoshitsune's charge, the great commander, Taira no Tomomori, awaited Noriyori's armies along the eastern route. With their backs pressed against the Fukuhara bay, the Heike awaited their enemies in the valley area in the hopes of using the terrain and navy to their defensive advantage. He anticipated the Genji armies would need to circle to the bay for a successful engagement, where the Heike were on full alert on both flanks at Ichi-no-Tani. Only two days after the battle at Mikusayama, Yoshitsune's armies were the first to arrive to the scene. According to the Azuma Kagami, Yoshitsune lead seventy brave horsemen to the mountain opposing the Heike main camp. Considering the advantages of a strong offense, he lead the small battalion to attack the vulnerable Heike camp below him. His strategy for the battle is famously dubbed as the Reverse Drop (逆落とし, Saka-Otoshi), often depicted as a flood of horsemen safely careening down a dangerous mountain top in painted murals. Shocked by the sudden Genji attack, the Heike were dumbfounded and their camp was a scene of utter carnage. If they weren't victims to the ambush, they were victims to the flames Yoshitsune ordered or the Genji reserve troops riding along the bay. Those surviving fled to the boats at sea, some not even dismounting their horses during their frantic escape. While the tactic is generally accepted as a large contributor to the Genji's startling victory, there has been some recent debate if Yoshitsune actually performed the famous drop himself as the exact location of the mountain is currently debated. Hyodori-goe is the commonly accepted one, but others argue that the mountain is too close (or too far even) to be sufficient for a surprise attack. Mount Tekkai has also been argued as a liable spot. Further research has drawn doubt on whether the famed drop down the mountain actually occurred since it is primarily an event popularized by Tales of the Heike. The Azuma Kagami and Gyokuyō hint that he lead at least seventy horsemen, but both are divided on the exact role the battalion performed. The former noted he had at least ordered seventy horsemen to overlook their surroundings and the latter remarked that they were Yoshitsune's guard unit. Then again, the Gyokuyō didn't have the author present at the battle personally, and he reported different numbers for the Genji and Heike armies. His account implies that the Heike's defeat was due to them being vastly outnumbered by the combined Genji armies and not due to Yoshitsune's tactics. Regardless of the details, the victory at Ichi-no-Tani won Yoshitsune renown and fame. It was the first time he was addressed by his entire given name in historical records (prior to this event, he was addressed as Kurō). His troops withdrew to Kyoto and Yoshitsune returned to performing various military and court affairs. In the short time of inactivity that followed, he trained his troops daily and participated in the overlooking the building for a shrine. Fall of the Heike In July 1184, Yoritomo gave an official proclamation to Noriyori and three other bureaucrats to deal with the Heike in the west. Yoshitsune was not included in the group and was given no particular order. In spite of this, he tried to make plans to move out to Saigoku as soon as possible. His efforts were interrupted by the Mikka-Heishi Rebellion that prevented his march in the Ise and Iga Provinces. Yoritomo took heed of his younger brother's behavior when news of his movements reached Kamakura and scolded Yoshitsune to do as he was told. He wanted Yoshitsune to stay within Kyoto as a safeguard against future threats from the center and west. While Noriyori lead a large army in August heading for Kyushu, Yoshitsune was ordered to subjugate the Heike soldiers at the nearby Mikka-Heishi Rebellion. His forces were able to suppress their enemies within a few days and captured the three sons of Taira no Nobukane. They were ordered to be safely sent to Kamakura for judgment, staying in Kyoto under Yoshitsune's care and close watch for a time before an escort arrived. For his sublime performance against the Heike, Emperor Go-Shirakawa anointed him the ranks of Saemon-no-shōjo (sixth highest rank for a court noble) and Kebishi (honored title for a peace keeper in the capital). Though Yoshitsune's disobedience was stopped in its tracks, the sense of unease it struck never left Kamakura. These doubts were redoubled by Genji vassals when Yoshitsune accepted his ranks without asking permission. Vassals also had a growing fear of Yoshitsune siding with the Heike since rumors stated he shared good ties with the Taira. Nonetheless, Yoritomo held no ill will for his brother's actions. When Noriyori faced a decline in supplies and troops during his campaign in the west, Yoritomo gave his permission for Yoshitsune to be their reinforcements. Perhaps to warn his brother of the discontent spreading within Kamakura, Yoritomo asked his younger brother to refrain from further impetuous acts. The same letter also entrusted two important duties for Yoshitsune: safely secure the Three Sacred Treasures and the young Heike emperor, Emperor Antoku. Yoshitsune assembled a new army with his ties in Settsu Province by March 1185. Again, Yoshitsune was warned to not advance immediately, but he passed over these concerns by hastening the march towards his awaiting allies near Shikoku. Arriving in Sakurō, he reunited with Kajiwara Kagetoki's army in mid-March. The Heike were positioned on the opposing shores in Sanuki Province and stayed within a palace at Yashima. As a fierce rain storm took place on the day the attack was planned, Kagetoki and his fleet stayed put to wait it out. Yoshitsune, however, manned a small fleet of five boats and set sail through the storm on the morning of March 22nd. Braving the tossing waves at 2 A.M, they miraculously arrived at Tsubaki Bay -south of the Heike encampment- four hours later. A trip that was supposed to have taken a day of normal travel was significantly condensed due to the storm's current and winds. His troops landed along the borders of Awa and Sanuki Province. Creating an alliance with the nearby general, Kondō Chikaiie, Yoshitsune was able to gather 3,000 horsemen to take a northern march against the Heike's position. Fighting through the terrain and the small Heike resistance in their path, he had a sum of 1,000 men left while passing through the countryside. He distributed his men in groups of 100 or 50 to keep a constant vigil and to observe the Heike's position. To silence any reports of their whereabouts, his troops dealt a quick defeat to the Heike general, Takuchi no Yoshitō. With the reports he received, Yoshitsune took a gamble and guessed by chance of the Heike's exact location at Yashima. Marching through the night, his army reached Yashima within a day. At the time, Yashima was an independent island, but Yoshitsune devised that the waters dividing it from the main land were shallow enough for a horse to cross. Because his army was small, they were able to sneak close to the imperial palace at Yashima and set the building ablaze. Since the Heike were expecting to confront the Genji at sea with their impressive navy, they were not prepared for any land invasions and had to abandon the burning palace. The Heike lost their foothold in Shikoku and fled once more by sea. Desiring to pursue the Heike's western escape immediately, Yoshitsune lead 80 horsemen along the shore and arrived in Shido. Yoshitō and Kōno Michinobu (another Heike general) chose to submit to him then. Crossing once more into Awa Province, Kumano-Betto Danzō became his ally and offered to cross ships as far as the capital. He had a brief fight with Ise Yoshimori around this time and gained the general's support. A day later, Kagetoki's fleet of 140 boats arrived as well. On March 24th, Yoshitsune and his men paid a visit to Sumiyoshi Taisha and shot sixteen signal arrows to pray for their successful voyage. With their combined forces, they transported to boats and set sail for Dan-no-ura. As Noriyori had scored a resounding victory against the Heike stationed at Kyushu earlier the same month, the Heike fleeing from Yoshitsune were considered the last threat against the Genji. Although Tales of the Heike tells many famous exploits in the final conflict, historical records are sadly lacking about the details for the battle. Yoshitsune's fleet amassed to a collective 840 boats while the Heike remained with 500. Separating their army into three squadrons, the Heike attacked under the leadership of Yamaga Hidetō. The armies clashed in the morning of March 24th and the Heike were defeated around noon the same day. Realizing that it was the end, Ni no Ama (Kiyomori's widow) took the sacred Amano-no-Mukuro Tsurugi and Azechi no Tsubone (relation still debated) embraced Emperor Antoku in her arms. Together, they both hopped into the waters and drowned. Several other maidens within the Taira family followed them. With no other Taira remaining to oppose them, the Heike were finished. Yoshitsune was able to retrieve at least the Yata-no-Kagami and the Yasakani-no-Magatama and triumphantly returned to the capital by May 25th. He received high praise from the retired emperor for his stunning victories. Yoritomo and Yoshitsune While Yoshitsune was occupied with the war in the west, Yoritomo focused on building his stature in politics in the east. He invited the influential Ōe no Hiromoto into his realm and gradually built Kamakura as the executive ruling branch of politics with Hiromoto's connections. Prisoners from the Heike who exhibited capable intelligence and comprehended political affairs were offered placements within his new form of government, presenting them a chance to continue living with their talents as reputable rulers of power. He placed several loyal officials in different provinces to spread the influence of Kamakura's rule, the beginnings of what would soon be the Kamakura Shogunate. Wanting to prevent another Yoshinaka incident, he decreed to prohibit any general from accepting titles without permission from Kamakura; those who did were not a part of his followers and a viable threat. The proclamation allowed him to swiftly deal with civil factions or remnants of rebel Heike without question from his followers. At last, it would seem the land would soon be united under one branch of power. However, Yoritomo could no longer turn a blind eye to the discontent surrounding Yoshitsune. Kagetoki's report of the young general from Dan-no-ura had reached him a week before Yoshitsune's return to Kyoto. His message was clear: Yoshitsune was selfish in his campaigns and only sought glory for himself. He went against the advice of his elders and boldly did as he saw fit. A greater insult to Kamakura was Yoshitsune's rush to defeat the Heike. In doing so, the general made alliances with former Heike vassals. A victory that could have been made under familiar powers with more patience was one performed by absolute strangers to the Genji in a hurry. Yoshitsune's actions complicated Yoritomo's plans for the Heike, the victory feeling tainted to those within Kamakura. Additionally, his younger brother failed to capture the young emperor and did not completely secure all Three Sacred Treasures. More news came from the capital, stating that Yoshitsune had accepted a mistress from the Taira family and allegedly spoke with the prisoners he captured from Dan-no-ura, Taira no Munemori and Taira no Kiyomune, on a daily basis. One of the greatest reasons for the distrust in the east was Yoshitsune accepting the rank of Imperial Protector from Emperor Go-Shirakawa upon his return to the capital. Vassals within Kamakura saw it as Yoshitsune colluding with the retired emperor to some day oppose Yoritomo and stressed its defiance to the laws that were being established. Yoritomo himself has said to have been upset by either one of these complaints in the Azuma Kagami. They were keenly aware of Yoshitsune's faults, yet the Genji in Kamakura could not ignore the results the general presented. The west had been largely cleared of resistance and the Heike were all but erased from the land. Yoshitsune had performed his duties brashly, but they were also done exceptionally and heroically. Generals who partook in the western campaigns were not immediately made aware of the new laws unless they returned to Kamakura, so Yoshitsune was not alone in his ignorance. On the surface, Yoshitsune done no wrong and was just accepting his life befitting a warrior. Therefore, Yoritomo deliberated for a time before passing on his judgment. In June 1185, Yoritomo ordered Yoshitsune to bring Munemori and Kiyomune to Kamakura. Leaving Kyoto on June 6th, Yoshitsune and his men escorted their prisoners. However, Yoshitsune was ordered to stop at Koshigoe (barely skimming the entrance of Kamakura) and barred entry by Yoritomo's vassals. Munemori and Kiyomune were taken away by another entourage to be paraded around Kamakura. Yoshitsune was shocked by the orders and chose to wait fruitlessly for two weeks at the nearby Manbuku-ji. On June 23rd, Yoshitsune had composed a letter while waiting and asked that it be delivered to Hiromoto, famously dubbed the "Letter of Koshigoe" (腰越状, Koshigoe-jo). He did not write the document himself (the strokes and phrases suggest it was written by another person as he dictated), but the contents are said to describe his personal feelings of the event. A rough translation of the contents is as follows: ::* June 1185 based on the Julian calendar. It is debated whether or not Yoritomo was able to read the letter, but his feelings did not change. Yoshitsune waited at the temple until he was given an order on July 7th. He was to deliver Munemori, Kiyomune, and Taira no Shigehira to the Nanto region. Yoshitsune begrudgingly uttered his grievances at the affair, stating that the men in Kantō had no need of him. Yoritomo heard the slander and confiscated all of the territories once belonging to his younger brother. Yoshitsune went to Ōmi Province for Munemori and Kiyomune's executions and entrusted Shigehira to Tōdai-ji. Using his remaining influences, Yoshitsune was able to be named a gravely demoted Iyo-no-Kami a month or so later. Returning to Kyoto in October, Kagetoki and his son, Kagesue, went to Yoshitsune's mansion in Horigawa. They were inspecting his condition and were going to ask him to join the pursuit against another troublemaker, Minamoto no Yukiie. Yoshitsune was plagued by illness and malnutrition by this time, his body emancipated due to the stress arguably caused by the incident at Koshigoe. Fall and End Though he was indeed in poor health, Yoshitsune malingered his symptoms to distance himself from the Genji. Yoritomo, who had declared Yoshitsune a rogue by this time, finally decided to deploy forces to end his younger brother. Tosanobō Shōshun lead little more than sixty or eighty men for the job, creeping his troops into the capital by early November. On the night of November 10th, Shōshun and his men attacked Yoshitsune's mansion during the night. Yoshitsune personally lead his troops to defend and were able to defeat their adversaries. Learning from the captured Shōshun that Yoritomo had ordered the attack, all bets for peace between the two brothers were dropped. The following day, Yoshitsune asked Emperor Go-Shirakawa for the right to raise arms against his brother. Calling upon all of the emperor's willing vassals nearby the capital, he gained his permission to lead a "royal crusade" to subdue Yoritomo. The respect the retired emperor once held for Yoshitsune was fading, and he doubted any success from the campaign. Therefore, Yoshitsune wasn't able to recruit many troops for his cause. He was spared a break from attacks since Yoritomo and his loyal vassals were paying their respects to Yoshitomo at the time. Hoping to relocate and fortify his troops against his brother, Yoshitsune began plans to depart the capital and headed west towards Kyushu on November 22nd. Gyokuyō reports that Yoshitsune met immediate resistance the next day by one of Yoritomo's vassals in Settsu Province, Ōda Yoritomo. To throw off their opponent, Yoshitsune and his men spread a false rumor that they were headed north to Hokuriku and boarded on boats. Azuma Kagami records that his army was in danger of being attack by Saitō Tomozane hailing from Echizen. However, one of Yoshitsune's followers was able to foil the threat by pleading sympathy from Shō Takaie. Takaie remembered his ties to Yoshitsune and, on the bonds of friendship, he turned against Tomozane and ended his commander's life. In the early morning of November 26th, Yoshitsune's men left the capital and arrived at Kawaji. The following day, they were attacked by Ōda's forces but they were able to prevail. Their obstacle removed, Yoshitsune's army continued their plans to set sail for Kyushu. However, their fleet met with disastrous sailing conditions, stormy weather and heavy rainfall separating Yoshitsune and his vassals. The boats were ruined and the trip to Kyushu became impossible. Meanwhile, Yoritomo sought to confiscate any status from his brother by issuing the Funji Decree. The edict assigned Hōjō Tokimasa a title as the land's protector and established him the authority to override the former emperor's rulings to keep order. Tokimasa acted on the decree and lead at least 1,000 troops to the capital, blocking Yoshitsune's route. Yoshitsune had brought Sato Gozen, his child, and Shizuka Gozen with him, but he had to leave Shizuka behind to escape immediate capture. Taking refuge with sympathetic Kamakura nobles and neutral temple establishments, Yoshitsune was able to lurk the area around the capital. Soon after Yukiie's death in June 1186, a manhunt for his followers was issued and various people were being slaughtered throughout the country. Realizing that his younger brother had stayed with his vassals, Yoritomo ordered a large army to be lead to end his younger brother by December the same year. Yoshitsune was unable to stay near Kyoto with the chaos surrounding him and fled to Oshu. Dates within the Gyokuyō records that Yoshitsune had used the pseudonyms Yoshiyuki (義行) and Yoshiaki (義顕) to hide his identity during this time, but the validity of the claim is still debated. He dressed as a woman during the journey to avoid detection and to stay beside his wife and child. Oshu had a wealth of resources and territory and was lead at the time by Fujiwara no Hidehara, who was in the midst of conducting political talks with Yoritomo. Yoritomo desired to have Hidehara join Kamakura willingly, but Hidehara disapproved of Yoritomo's stringent mannerisms and was defiant. When Yoshtitsune arrived in Hiraizumi early in 1187, Yoritomo was eventually made aware of his younger brother's whereabouts. He informed Hidehara on October 7th that aggressive actions would be taken since Hidehara had sheltered a traitor in secret. Hidehara responded in kind, stating that any ties Yoritomo thought they had were insignificant from the start. As the war erupted between Oshu and Kamakura, Yoshitsune took part in the offensive as a grateful vassal under Hidehara. Sadly, two months after the conflict started, Hidehara fell ill and died. Fujiwara no Yasuhira succeeded his father and continued to rely on Yoshitsune's services. The Gyokuyō claims that he, his older brother, Kunihara, and Yoshitsune swore an inseparable sibling pact on an undetermined month in 1188. Yasuhira stated that their new ties would revitalize their bonds together and Yoshitsune would be counted as a part of their family. His decision was met with opposition from his younger brothers, whom feared the repercussions of defying Yoritomo and the court's insistence to deliver judgment on Yoshitsune. Yoshitsune, on the other hand, was unaware of the months of constant haggling Yasuhira experienced since he was busy fighting Kamakura forces in March the same year. On June 15, 1189, Yasuhira's tolerance broke under the pressure and he defied his father's wishes to protect Yoshitsune. He ordered 500 soldiers under Fujiwara no Motonari's command to storm Goromogawa Mansion. Though defensive positions were taken, Yoshitsune's forces were outmaneuvered. When Hiraizumi soldiers surrounded the pavilion, Yoshitsune killed his wife and child and committed suicide. His head was stored in a black liquor box and delivered to Kamakura forty-three days later. Japanese Folklore Perhaps due to the powerful reaction from his death and the mysteries surrounding his life, Yoshitsune has exploded in fiction as one of the tragic heroes of ancient Japan. For the last parts of his life, he is associated with the coined nickname, Hōgan Tortoise (判官贔屓, Hōgan bikki). Hōgan is a title that combines the characters of the two ranks he received from Emperor Go-Shirakawa, Saemon-no-shōjo and Kebishi. The tortoise, or bikki, aspect refers to the ancient tradition of sculpting these animals as stone pedestals in Eastern Asia. It is a metaphor for the crushing turn of events leading to Yoshitsune's death. Legends and myths go on to add traits about his cunning and looks. His features were fair and beautiful, his body limber for his quick footwork and graceful movements. The Gikeiki adds that he almost looked like a woman -his beauty compared to maidens of legendary elegance such as Yang Guifei and Sayohime- and was armed with deceptively, formidable strength. He is usually described to have a lithe, clean-cut figure yet one with a short stature, perhaps to draw a contrast to his famous giant companion, Musashibō Benkei. Popularly described as a charismatic, young genius with a dash of unfortunate naiveté, he is known in modern fiction to also be gentle and kind. Older tales emphasize his magnificent warrior spirit and occasional blunt nature, describing that he stated what was necessary in spite of a person's feelings. Most of what is known about his birth and origins was written nearly two hundred years after his death in a novel called Gikeiki (義経記). The fourteenth-century text is literally translated as The Chronicles of Yoshitsune and attempts to give an explanation to the unknown aspects of Yoshitsune's life not mentioned in Tales of the Heike. Unlike Tales of the Heike -which mixes historical facts and fiction, the Gikeiki borrows most of its inspiration from word of mouth, fables, and local fabrications regarding Yoshistune -in other words, entirely fictional sources. Nonetheless, since it has Yoshitsune as the focus, it is a popular interpretation for him that survives in oral legends, theater, literature, television dramas, and other forms of story telling. The following section follows Yoshitsune's life written from the Gikeiki and the internationally read Tales of the Heike. Early Years Ushiwaka was his father's eighth -also argued as ninth- son, born during the Heiji Rebellion. He was barely a year old when his father lost his life in battle, fighting until his final moments against the Osada family. After the Heiji Rebellion ended, Kiyomori ordered the manhunt for Yoshitomo's sons. Ushiwaka's mother was named Tokiwa Gozen, a lover of Yoshitomo, who fled through the snowy mountains of Yamato with him in her arms. She was accompanied by Ushiwaka's two older brothers, Imawaka (seven years old) and Otowaka (five years old). Braving fierce weather, she and her three children fled until they were eventually captured. They were brought before Kiyomori, who sought to kill the fugitives, but was ultimately thwarted. Tales of the Heike remarks that he was simultaneously charmed by Tokiwa's beauty and only agreed to her children's survival so he could have her without guilt. The Gikeiki states Kiyomori's mercy was spurned because he remembered losing his mother as a child and did not want to be responsible for the same pain to three other lives. Imawaka and Otowaka were sent away to be priests in two distant temples; Ushiwaka was deemed too young to live without his mother so he stayed with her at Rokuhara. His mother became a concubine to appease Kiyomori, later giving birth to a girl. Ushiwaka would be oblivious of her existence until much later in his life. Living in Kyoto with his mother, Kiyomori decided to divide them when the child was seven years old. The boy was ordered to be sent to Kurama-dera and shared his brothers' fates of religious seclusion. He was taken in by Kuramano-Bettō Tōkuwaubō, who tried to teach the boy to study and pray rigorously. Pained by the separation, Ushiwaka was miserable during his studies as a monk and longed to return to the "living world" once more. Tōkuwaubō, an acquaintance of Yoshitomo, took pity on Ushiwaka's grief. As a small compensation, he told the boy to dress as a girl to avoid the Heike's detection in the streets yet strictly forbid the child from abandoning the temple. For two months, Ushiwaka would leave Kurama to perform errands for his master; during the night, he would return for his religious training. Tokiwa heard rumors of her son slacking in his studies and chided Tōkuwaubō to practice diligence for their sakes. Wanting to appease the wife of his old friend, Tōkuwaubō then kept Ushiwaka tightly confined in the temple. But he could not abandon the sympathy he held for the child, so he offered Ushiwaka another proposition: the boy could leave Kurama once every year if he kept up with his studies. Yet the promise of restricted freedom shattered Ushiwaka's heart and he froze his emotions to cope with the dreaded seclusion. One night, one of Yoshitomo's former followers, Kamada no Masachika, found Ushiwaka living in the temple. Masachika was traveling in secret and sought to find nobles to join his planned revolt against the Heike. Tōkuwaubō greeted him based on their old ties, but Masachika was surprised to learn about Ushiwaka studying at the temple. He confronted the lad and revealed Ushiwaka's origins to the boy, much to Tōkuwaubō's dismay. Learning that he was born with warriors' blood and that he was once housed by his father's enemy, Ushiwaka began to disdain the Heike and his cloistered life. It wasn't a book that the eleven-year old youth wanted in his hands, but a blade so that he may fulfill his father's legacy to strike the Heike down. As soon as it was lights out at Kurama-dera, Ushiwaka escaped into the night to train. Praying on one such occasion with a reverent wish to be a warrior, he heard the sound of a bell in the wind. Chasing the source, he found the home of a tengu. There, the mysterious tengu would train the boy's spirit and agility, seemingly granting Ushiwaka the ability to fly from tree to tree as he sparred with other specters of the night under the moonlight. For his efforts, he was eventually granted a golden-hilt sword. Tōkuwaubō was aware of Ushiwaka's growing independence and tried to keep the boy from wandering too far away from the shrine. He or other monks from the temple would have to drag the stubborn lad back for scoldings, only to have the boy run off once more during the night. During one of Ushiwaka's escapes, he was made aware of Ushiwaka's supernatural experiences in the nearby forest. To honor the boy's age (either eleven or fifteen years at this point), Tōkuwaubō decided to rename the lad Shanaō (遮那王). He wished the new name would hook Shanaō to priesthood, but his hopes were in vain. Shanaō's efforts had seemed to intensify, and he no longer paid attention to his daily studies. His lone friend from the capital, Shōmon, periodically visited him to inform him of current events. Leaving Kurama When Shanaō was sixteen years old, a merchant named Kitsuji Sueharu (also known as Kaneuri Kichiji or Kichiji Nobukane) visited Kurama based on rumors of the talented youth. He had no idea what the child in question looked like, but he happened to spot a glance of Shanaō while walking the mountain path. He was surprised by the outstanding figure -almost doubted his eyes at the splendor- but Kitsuji knew he found the famous child of Yoshitomo. When he returned to Oshu, he told Fujiwara no Hidehara of his experience. Hidehara, who was ecstatic to hear that the rumors of Yoshitomo's offspring were true, ordered for the boy to be fetched to Oshu at once. He wished to have the child nearby should the battle against the Heike one day rise again. After being informed more about the rumors, Hidehara was willing to accept the boy as though he were own son, wishing to protect Yoshitomo's lost legacy. Sensing that change in Shanaō's life was inevitably near, the tengu mentor and the ghostly friends Shanaō studied under vanished within a green mist. Poor Shanaō searched everywhere for his dear mentor, but he could not find him anywhere on the mountain. Crying tears of sorrow, Shanaō carved a bamboo flute and played a melancholy tune as a parting gift to his master. Shōmon heard the wailing melody from the mountains and eventually saw Shanaō descending to him. Resolving that he had to move on, Shanaō told Shōmon that he wished to visit the capital. Riding on an obsidian horse, he was armed with a helmet and spear on their way. They were interrupted by Hidehara's small escort party, lead by Kitsuji. Since they asked for him to join them, Shanaō and his friend went with them to spend a night an inn. There, Shanaō became acquainted with his father's short sword, which quickly became one of his treasured possessions. Disguising their party as a trading group, the young man soon came across a shrine near his father's resting place. Days away from Oshu, Kitsuji and his comrades knew Shanaō would no longer be considered Yoshitomo's biological son once he reached Hidehara; he would be Hidehara's son by law. Shanaō was asked by Kitsuji to undergo his right of manhood ceremony before his father's remains, in order to be a recognized man and to say his final farewells to his father. Taking time to deliberate on his name, Shanaō performed the ceremony himself in front of his father's name template. As he was the eighth son of Yoshitomo, he took inspiration for his new name from his father's legal alias, Senzei-hachirō (鎮西八郎). Wishing to live with his father's name, he assigned himself the "ninth" gentleman (九郎) from his father's "eight" (八郎). To honor his grandfather, father, and eldest brother, Shanaō assigned himself the "Yoshi" character as though it were "passed on" to him. His word play created his name for the rest of his life: Minamoto no Kurō Yoshitsune. The group acknowledged the new man and the ceremony concluded with his new haircut. He was affectionately referred to by his childhood names by those closest to him. Gallery Yoshitsune-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Warriors Orochi Z Category:Warriors Orochi Characters